


What we can become together

by Smiler20



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Barebacking, Bullying, Cheating, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, Forgiveness, Heartbreak, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smiler20/pseuds/Smiler20
Summary: Robert and Victoria move to emmerdale with their dad and mum and older brother and his wife katie. They meet two class clowns and most popular boys in college Aaron and Adam the football players will sparks fly. In this they are all 18 or over and in college explicit for later chapters lots of swearing.





	1. Moving

**Author's Note:**

> In this au Robert is gay and not bi Aaron is gay but not out and is still in the closet. This is just and idea I have so let's hope its a good read it will be a multi fic comments and kudos welcome. Punctuation is not my best skill but I am trying.

"Its here we are here finally" said sarah speaking to her two children Victoria and robert. Victoria looked out the window, "why did we have to leave me and Russell were just becoming serious" she said. "Now I have to leave all because dad has a new job its not fair" grumbled vic. "That's no reason that you had to breakup with him Vic.You could of stayed with him but you gave him this speech that you can't be held down" laughed Robert to his little sister. " Least I can get a guy rob all you care about is your comics and shit". " Vic never slag my comics they are my life rob said sarcastiacally. "Robert you need to get out there find someone who treats you good forget about what they all said". " Vic how can you forget being humiliated and outed in front of all your friends who no longer want anything to do with me all because I am gay I am never going to fall in love again or ever" complained Robert. Vic looked at rob sadly "I know it will be tough rob Daniel was just a dick he found out you were gay". "I know Vic but it fucking hurts that he used that against me, because Russell your so called boyfriend fucking told him I fancied him". "I gave him into trouble rob how many times" vix said unbuckling her seatbelt and opening the door. Robert was already half way to the front door with some of his comics. As they both entered the house they were surprised at how big it was: "oh my fucking god gasped Vic I bugsy the biggest room" she said running up the stairs but rob being so tall grabbed her by the waist and spun her around so he was in front. " not on my watch" he smiled teeth gleaming at vix. "Your cheating just cause I am so much smaller than you rob your such a prick" vix said her voice being a little serious but failing. "but you love me sis smiled rob".

 

At the pub

"Mate that was a sick fucking game we had today don't you think" yelled Adam trying to get Aarons attention. "Oh yeah mate you could not of hogged the ball anymore than you did idiot" replied aaron. "Did you hear about the family that brought wileys farm" interrupted Chas Aarons mum while she was leaning against her boyfriend Jason. "Yeah jack sugden and his family I heard" Cain said. "Yeah apparently one of their sons is openly gay" said moria. At that Aaron raised his head "is he actually going to be out while aattending college ,how old is he" laughed aaron. "He is apprantley the same age as yous so is his twin sister". siad Cain "That's brave I think" moria said looking at Cain. "Wow he is gonna be given hell at school" Adam inerupted. Aaron just looked down at his pint "yeah I guess so" he whispered at that the pubs door opened and everyone looked up from what they were doing. In walked a big buff 6ft2 man with his hand on a petite gray haired lady with the sofest brown eyes and a smile that lit up her whole face. Then walked in a tall blond with a baby face and a smile that made his face look soft his eyes shining bright to match his smile Aarons breath caught in his throat. Next to the cute blonde was a petite girl with brown hair and dark eyes who looked nervous but had a small innocent smile on her face.

"Who the fuck are they" whispered Adam looking at the girl.

"We are the sugdens" boomed the tall buff man.


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sugdens introduce themselves to everyone and Andy and Katie come into it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter hope its okay oh now it gets interesting next chapter will be the following day at school.

Jack looked round at the pub and took a deep breath. "Hi my name is jack this is my beautiful wife Sarah" he said putting his hand around Sarah's tiny waist "this is my gorgeous daughter Victoria" he said smiling. Then his face dropped "and this is Robert". he said an edge to his voice. Robert dropped his head and Vic grabbed his hand and whispered "its okay rob just ignore him". Aaron could see that the way jack had introduced Robert had hurt him as his eyes were to the ground. Chas interrupted "hi my name is Chas and this is my boyfriend Jason and my son aaron". Robert looked up quickly looked at Aaron and gave a small smile then his eyes went back to his feet he had the most beautiful sea blue eyes Aaron had ever seen his stomach started doing summersults what the fuck was happening to him. Jack shook their hands. "Hi my name is Adam" he said looking and walking straight over to Vic to shake her hand. She made a nervous giggle then shook his hand he introduced his mum Moira and cain after the introductions jack and his family made their way over to a booth and looked at menus. 

"Wow now she is hot" said Adam. " I assume your talking about Vic". Aaron said. "Yeah I am gonna get her to like me" Adam said confidently. "Are you sure you may scare her away mate". Aaron laughed. "Shut up mate least I actually get girls unlike you who won't even speak to them". "I told you mate iam not into girls". Aaron whispered.

Aaron was gay and the only person that knew about it was Adam only because he caught Aaron at bar west a gay bar. Aaron hated the fact someone knew but Adam was his best mate he could not exactly not tell him he fucking caught him with a guys tongue down his throat. "Mate maybe you should come out to your family instead of hiding it". "Fuck no Adam that would ruin me reputation are you a fucking idiot" Aaron shout whispered. 

"Dad just leave it". They turned round to see Robert and jack arguing. "What son its not my fault your not normal" jack said. " I am fucking normal just because I am gay does not mean I am not normal".Robert screamed everyone looked round. "Don't make a scene jack" Sarah said he is our boy. " No boy of mine will like other boys why could you not be like andy". "Are you fucking serious dad that's all you want and he ain't even your real son". Robert screamed. "That's enough!!" boomed a dark haired man with a blonde girl. "Andy son" Sarah and jack said at the same time. "What are you doing here son". Said jack. "Me and Katie decided to come down earlyier as Katie's starts her new job tomorrow". Explained Andy. "Here you go dad golden boys here I am gone". Rob don't be like that said Vic. "Be like what he hates me because iam gay vic". Then Robert left tears in his eyes.

"Wow said Adam so that's the gay one". Aaron just looked why did he feel like he needed to go see if Robert was okay. He hardly knows the boy but he was drawn to him somehow.

 

Outside the pub 

Robert sat on the bench with a bottle of whisky he just bought from the little shop on the corner. He looked at the dark cool sky and then let the tears fall. He was never good enough for his dad. Jack had never accepted when Robert told him he was gay jack would always say its just a phase but it was not. Robert knew from when he was 12 that he was different he was attracted to the boys not the girls. When he came out everyone accepted him bar jack. Jack never listened and just would brush it off like Robert was lying to them.

The pub door opened and out walked the dark haired boy with the sea blue eyes and facial hair. Robert was lying if he said that he was not stunning because he was Robert could not take his eyes off him. He was all in black hands in pockets staring down at Robert. 

"Is this seat taking" asked Aaron quietly looking at Robert 

"No feel free to sit you want some whisky". he said holding the bottle out to Aaron.

Aaron took the glass bottle from Roberts hands. Their hands touched and Robert had never felt anything like it before it was like the touch made him feel more alive than ever. He could tell Aaron felt the same as they stared at one another for what felt like years. Quickly Robert let go off the bottle got up and left Aaron sitting all alone in the dark with his thoughts.

Why was he feeling like this Aaron thought. Oh no he was attracted to the new guy and to make matters worse the guy seemed to feel the same.

This school year would be interesting


	3. First Day Of College

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic And Robert start their first day of college, and have to be shown around by Adam and Aaron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Homophobic Language and bulling but not a lot. A little explicit bit.

The sun was beaming in the window, the beeping of the alarm was not helping Roberts sore head damn all the whisky he had last night. His mind started floating back towards Aaron wondering what last night was, was Aaron gay or was Robert just imagining this he did not have a clue.

"Robert come on we are gonna be late if you dont get your fat ass outta bed" screamed Vic.

Robert rolled over and placed the pillow over his head and brung the covers up over his face. He must of fell back to sleep for about five minutes before he felt ice cold water being poured over his body.

"FUCKING HELL VIC" Robert screamed.

"get up now or i will go and grab a whole bucket and will pit ice in it Robert". she said 

"Stop Bluffing Vic". cried Robert 

"Oh you think iam joking okay then". she got up her ponytail bouncing and walked out the room. she came back in with a blue bucket full with water. Robert looked at her and gasped.

"you would not dare" Robert warned 

"would i not" Vic said throwing the water over him. "get the fuck up you have five fucking minutes". She sing songed as she walked out 

Fucking Vic Robert thought to himself. He got up stripped his bed and walked out the room into the bathroom jamp in the steaming hot shower and relaxed a little. He went into his closet and took out his blue jeans with his red wine jumper. Then Ran down stairs to join his family for breakfast.

At School

As they approached the school Robert started shaking. 

"iam so nervous" Vic 

"dont worry rob everything is going to be fine" reassured Vic.

The both took a deep breath and walked in together. The corridors were full and busy people barging past everyone welcoming their friends back from their summer break. Vic and Robert walked to the deans office to get their class schedules. The Deans office was big with a wooden desk and a lady wearing pink glasses was working on the computer. They Sat down waiting to be called into the office. A few minutes later the deans office door opened and out walked Aaron and Adam. Robert was too busy looking around he never noticed he was heading right towards Aaron. He bumped into something hard and firm.

"Oh my god iam so sorry i never seen you there". said Robert 

"dont worry about it mate". Aaron said placing his hands on Roberts arms to steady him, looking into Roberts eyes there was that feeling again the butterflies and the goosebumps were appearing Aaron quickly let go of Robert and cleared his throat. "Sorry" He grumbled.

"Oh i see you have met the two top players in the college". Said principle Smith looking at Robert and Vic she was a tall dark haired middle aged lady, her lipstick was and apple red and her face was caked in makeup that was a little dark for her but never looked that bad.

em yeah Robert coughed still looking at Aaron who's head was looking towards the floor.

"Stay here boys" the principle said to Adam and Aaron i have a job for you boys. 

she took Vic and Robert into her office. Explained the rules and the standards. Went to the printer and picked up two pieces of white paper. Handed one to Vic And one to rob 

"these are your class schedules".  
I'am going to get Adam and Aaron to show you guys the ropes of the college and be your guides. Vic I;am giving you Aaron as he has quite a lot of classes and that with you. 

"Okay" Vic smiled looking at Adam giving him a flirty wave.

She looked at Robert "i will give you Aaron he knows the classes your taking well so he can help you okay"? she smiled have a good term.

The sudden sound of the bell makes Robert jump and walk out the office towards Aaron Vic and Adam were already half way down the hall walking and talking together.

"Are you okay" asked Aaron "i mean after yesterday with your dad".

"yeah iam he has always been like that its nothing new". Robert said taking a deep breath and walking slowly with Aaron.

"Lets see your schedule" Aaron asked.

Robert handed him his schedule. he looked over it with squint eyes.

"wow business you want to do business" Aaron asked 

"yeah another thing dad does not want me to do, its just so hard trying to impress him but he never listens or talks to me now ever since i came out" Robert whispered.

He never knew why he was being so open with Aaron he was never like that not even with his so called friends back at home. The only other person that knew was Vic. That's the only other person he could speak to. They both reached two classrooms the corridors were quiet now. They both stood for a couple of minutes before Robert said  
"well i guess this is my class and yours is next door". 

Aaron nodded his head and smiled gently at rob a smile that made robs heart beat faster. Stop rob he is straight not gay though rob they both walked into their classrooms making one last look at each other before disappearing inside.

Lunch time 

Victoria and Robert wondered into the lunch hall and sat at an empty table opening their lunch bags and placing their food out on the table. They were eating in silence when a big bunch of boys all walked through together laughing and shouting teasing each other. As soon as they walked in the room Roberts stomach started doing sumersults. it did not take a genius to figure out who had just walked in. His eyes were drawn to Aaron like a fish drawn to water he carefully looked around and was shocked to see Aaron's bright pool of sea blue eyes staring at him. His Heart skipped a beat but as soon as Aaron seen Robert catch on his head turned towards his friends again. Robert was so distracted he never noticed Adam now sitting flirting with Vic. Robert sighed and kept his eyes on his ham and cheese sandwich.

"Cody's having a party on Saturday Vic do you fancy coming you can take him". Adam nodded towards Robert with you .

"Yeah sounds good me and Robert would love to come we will be there" Vic said as Adam got up and winked at Vic and walked back to his friends.

Robert nearly chocked "What the fuck Vic i dont want to go to some college party iam not in the mood you cant just say iam coming without asking me" Robert said frustrated.

"Sorry but you could meet someone" . Vic said innocently.

Robert took a deep breath but said nothing suddenly there was laughing and Robert looked up towards Adam and Aaron's table all the boys were looking at Robert making kissing noises towards him. Did they know who told them Robert started panicking.

"whats wrong with yous" Robert heard someone saying. 

He looked towards the table seeing Aaron standing up.

its just fun mate said Cody 

"what fun of taking the piss out of someone because of who they are and what their sexuality is. this is 2017 not 1945. anyone can be who they want to be". said Aaron before walking away.

"What the fuck was that Vic said walking up to Adam and his friends that's my fucking brother your taking the piss out of he does not need this, Vic screamed.

"Robert ran up just leave it Vic yeah they are not worth it". said Robert 

"No Robert they are not getting to treat you like that" Vic said eyeing each and everyone of the boys up.

Robert grabbed her arm and pulled her away out of the canteen. All they heard when they left was Cody and his friends yelling "

that's right gorgeous you protect your faggot of a brother dont want him anywhere near me".

All of a sudden there was a commotion in the canteen Robert and Vic went running back all they seen was Aaron sitting on top of Cody punching him while Adam tried to get him off. Robert ran back in and grabbed Aaron by the arms and took him a way from the commotion Vic ran to see if Adam was okay as Dan Cody's best friend had punched him. Aaron must of walked back in after he calmed down but into the name calling but why was he sticking up for Robert against his friends. Robert walked Aaron to the bathroom to help him clean up. Robert took toilet roll out of the cubicle and wet it and slowly dabbed Aaron's eyebrow where he had a cut that was bleeding.

"Why did you punch Cody Aaron" Robert whispered gently.

"I did not like what he was saying not after what your dad said to you, i did not want you to feel worthless". Aaron replied softly looking up at Robert eyes meeting.

Robert placed his hand on Aaron's cheek looking deeply into Aaron's sea blue eyes.

"Thank you but you did not have to do that". Robert said 

"i did i dont like bullies if it was the other way round you would have done the same" Aaron smiled.

"Yeah but i would be the one on the floor for that" Robert laughed lightly.

They both looked at each other again. eyes meeting breath catching what was happening. What shocked Robert the most was when Aaron leaned forward like he was away to kiss Robert. Looking at his lips suddenly the bathroom door opened. Robert and Aaron dived apart so that they each were on different ends of the bathroom. in walked Adam. Robert rushed as fast as he could to the door. looking back at Aaron while he looked at him. a small gentle smile tugging on his lips. Before Robert could leave Aaron grabbed his arm.

"Thank you" he whispered

Anytime Robert said 

"I hope you make it to Cody's party on Saturday it will be good to meet new friends for you and Vic Aaron said.

Robert looked back and smiled. Then walked out the door. A massive smile on his face how did Aaron have this effect on him. The bell Rang and Robert raced to class looking back at the toilets one last time. Shit Robert thought i have a crush on a straight guy.

After School

Robert was walking home on his own as Vic had promised her new friend Dena that she would go shopping to the mall with her to get things for Cody's party on Saturday. As he approached the farm he looked round to see if anyone was home no one was so he ran upstairs to his room. Changed his bed sheets and went into have a shower again his thoughts were all consumed with Aaron. Did Aaron actually want to kiss him in the bathroom. The water started to get cold so Robert climbed out and went into his room flopped down on his bed he decided he was going to Cody's on Saturday as Aaron would be there. 

At the Pub

Aaron ran upstairs and into his room he shut the door and lay on his bed. He could not deny how much he liked Robert all he had thought about was that if Adam had not of walked in he would of kissed Robert then and there just thinking about it was sending his blood down south. He needed to let go of all the tension he was feeling inside. So he got up walked into the bathroom locked the door and put on the shower. He climbed in and he was already half hard his head went to thoughts of Robert kissing him Roberts lips all over his body on his neck. His hands traveled down and grabbed his hard shaft. he moved his hands motions up and down thoughts all about Robert what it would be like to have Robert naked in front of him, Roberts mouth on his rock hard shaft and how it would feel to have Robert on his back inside him with that. Aaron let out a groan of Roberts name as he let his orgasm take over. After he came down from his high he put the shower off and wrapped himself in a towel and walked through to his room and lay on his bed. Thinking about this party and how long till he will give into temptation.

Cody's Party was going to be interesting.


	4. Cody's Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is up now Cody's Party what happens at a party sometimes does not stay at a party. Robert Bumps into an old face he would love to forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cody's Party is here what will happen between Aaron and Robert and are things going to become even more confusing, in this chapter i have decided to try and split it between Adam and Vic as well so here goes. Robert Bumps into an old face from the past.

It was Friday and Robert had the afternoon off of college, so he decided to head off into town on his own to try and get an outfit for the party tomorrow. Ever since Monday his thoughts had consisted of Aaron and only Aaron, his last thoughts had been Aaron his first thoughts had consisted of Aaron to. His head was all over the place. He had not really seen Aaron around at college since Monday since their moment in the toilets as Robert would call it until fucking Adam had ruined it. Ever since then Vic had been constantly with Adam they had been meeting up out with college and hanging out with each other more and more . Robert knew that Vic was becoming attracted to Adam. She would deny it but Robert knew his sister knew she was hiding her growing feelings for the curly haired farmer, that's what Adam done in his spare time. He was almost certain that they had feelings for each other no matter how many times Adam had brushed it under the carpet. Robert and Adam had started speaking to each other more and more Adam was good to Vic and that made Robert happy. Adam had started sitting with them at lunch. Aaron would just stay with Cody and his other football friends. Even though he sat with them on Thursday but never really spoke that much. why was everything so confusing Aaron had hardly acknowledged Robert. This was making Robert nervous had he guessed that Robert liked him more and more. No Robert thought he just shook his head and made his way towards Hugo boss to grab and nice pair of jeans and top for the party tomorrow. After Robert had picked what he was wearing and paid he walked out. His phone started ringing so he took out his pocket it was only Vic asking what he wanted for tea he texted her back he was not paying attention when he walked into a buff chest.

"Shit iam so sorry". The gentlemen's voice said lightly.

"No dont worry mate that was my fault". Robert said raising his head to meet the other mans eyes his breath caught in his throat 

"Daniel". Robert breathed. 

 

Aaron was walking along the shops when he spotted the blonde hair he knew who is was as soon as his eyes landed on the back of the persons head. The butterflies were back Robert was shopping. Wait who was that guy he was speaking to Aaron could read Roberts body language he was scared of this guy. His head was facing the floor his breathing was erratic. Aaron sped up to walk towards Robert and the Buffer boy. He slowly approached and listened to what their conversation was.

"Well Well if it is not gay Sugden boy". Daniel spat At Robert.

Roberts breath caught like he was having a heart attack this could not be happening. this could not be Daniel the Daniel the made his life a shit show in his old town. Robert cast his eyes directly to the floor.

"That's no way to say hello to your old but closest friend now Robert". Daniel said grabbing onto Robert's chin lifting his head to face him. 

Robert tried to open his mouth to speak but nothing came out. he tried to wriggle away from Daniels grip but it got tighter. His breathing was getting heavier and heavier. He cant have a panic attack in front of this piece of shit he is stronger than that now or so he thought. Daniel's breath got closer to Roberts face he felt the closeness of Daniels breath against his ear. He squeezed his eyes shut so tightly afraid to open them. Wheres Vic when you need her he thought to himself. Suddenly he felt a soft touch on his back he turned round slowly to see who it was and took an deep breath when he seen who it was. 

"Aaron" he breathed out relief.

"hey Babe are you okay is this guy bothering you ". Aaron winked at Robert to go along with it. Roberts heart started beating ten to a dozen. Daniel stepped back from Robert looked Aaron up and down with disgust.

"Who the fuck are you". Daniel said with venom in his voice.

"I'am Roberts Boyfriend who the hell are you". Aaron said taking a step in front of Robert like he was protecting him Daniel took a step back, and laughed.

"Oh my fucking god he changed you into what he is then". Daniel looked at Robert with disgust.

"He never changed me into fuck all mate i was the one that went after him". Aaron said venom in his voice. 

Robert stayed silent the whole time what the fuck was Aaron doing he was sticking up for him again. Roberts head started spinning this is getting even more confusing. Daniel laughed and walked away shaking his head. When Aaron turned toward Robert.

"Are you okay". Aaron said 

Robert nodded his head. They walked in silence. Their tummy's started rumbling they both turned round to each other and said at the same time.

"Burger King".

they walked to burger king found a seat ordered their food and sat down. 

"Thank you, you never needed to do that for me Aaron". 

"Its fine what are friends for, who was that douche bag anyway".

Robert took a bite of his whopper, "I use to know him from where i use to stay. He hated me bullied me for being gay".

"If he just bullied you why were you so scared of him". Aaron pushed.

Robert stopped and looked up. He took a deep breath. Should he tell Aaron what happened or one of the things that happened, no he was not going to tell him it all. No one else knew bar him and Vic and he never wanted anyone else to know. He never wanted to remember that day or that night. he would keep it all hidden away from everyone pretend it never happened but it could not be easy if Daniel knew where he stayed. That's what was scaring the shit out of Robert he never wanted Aaron to look at him the sorrow in his eyes when he saved him from Daniel if only someone was there that awful night. No he could not be thinking about it now. So he shook his head to clear the thoughts.

"Just when i came out he and his friends beat me and iam not a physical person so that's why i acted that way".

Aaron looked at Robert he was hiding something but Aaron was not going to push him. so he took Roberts hand in his own under the table squeezed it and nodded his head. The touch was electric and both boys looked up into each others eyes. It was like time stood still then Aaron's name was being shouted suddenly this brought them both crashing to reality. Aaron moved his hand like it was on fire away from Robert. Adam and Vic walked over to their table and smiled. 

"Whats going on here boys we on a date" Adam said. 

"fuck off Adam iam not gay i am not like him". Aaron said a edge to his tone.

Roberts heart felt like it was breaking. Tears started to build up in his eyes. He cleared his throat and removed himself as quickly as possible from the seat. He looked at Adam And Vic smiled a little. Vic knew something was off with her brother. He avoided Aaron's eyes even when he felt them burning into him like a fire and said bye to them in a whisper then he was gone. Vic turned around to Aaron 

"why the fuck did you say that about him he has be through so much you have no idea what he has been through".

"Shit oh my god i never meant that shit Vic he was so scared earlier on".

"What do you mean". 

"he bumped into this guy Daniel I saved him, said i was his boyfriend but the look he had". 

"fuck" 

"is everything okay what have i missed". Adam said clueless to the situation. 

"What was Daniel doing to Robert" Vic said.

"he had his hand on Roberts chin to get him looking and was talking in his ear". Aaron said worriedly. 

"No. That wanker".

Vic stormed off towards where Robert had exited. the looks on their face something bad has happened to Robert and Aaron just made it fucking worse he placed his head in his hands.

Vic Caught up with Robert.

"Robert wait". Vic said catching up with him

"what" Vic Robert said wiping his eyes 

"Aaron told me you bumped into Daniel".

Robert looked up at Vic "leave it Vic". 

"Robert did you tell him".

"no Vic I told him I got beaten up, i aint going to tell him anything else. i dont want him to look at me the way you did when i first told you".

"okay" Vic said grabbing rob into a cuddle

"I like Aaron Vic more than a friend". Robert said 

"i knew it". she smiled 

"lets just leave it and go home".

Adam and Aaron were walking back to the pub from the mall. Aaron was silent. thinking about Robert thoughts going back and fore about him why did he have to say that about Robert he needed to speak to someone. He looked at Adam.

"Adam i need to tell you something". 

"what is it mate". 

"i think i like someone". 

"who its Sugden is it". 

Aaron looked at the floor.

" oh my god it is". 

"yeah it is okay dont make a deal out of it". 

"you have it bad". 

"No i dont". Aaron said avoiding eye contact 

"do so".

Saturday 

Robert walked down into the living room with his jeans and top on ready for Cody's party. He was so nervous Aaron had texted him and apologized for what he said yesterday. Roberts stomach was doing back-flips and the butterflies were coming. Waiting for Vic was a long hard game as she took years to get ready the party started at seven and vic started getting ready at four and was just finishing up now. Robert looked at his watch when a knock on the door came. He walked open and opened it. it was Adam 

"Vic ready yet".

"Nope"

they both walked to the kitchen. 

"Want a beer". rob said 

"yeah thanks mate Adam" said 

"are you okay Adam your acting a bit on edge". rob said placing the beer down in front of adam

"yeah i was wondering, if i could speak to you". 

"okay" Robert said 

"i was wondering if you would be okay with me asking Vic to be my girlfriend", Adam said nervously playing with the beer bottle 

"why are you asking me mate" 

"just your closer to her than your dad and Andy" 

"yes Adam you have my permission". 

"for what" came Vic behind them both 

"ermmm" Adam stopped and looked at Robert 

"i will be next door leave ya to it". Robert smiled and patted Adam on the back.

Vic sat down in front of Adam butterflies flying about. she got up and kissed him on the cheek. Just before she met his cheek Adam turned around and their lips touched. They both gasped but the effect of the bee caused Adam to deepen the kiss. Tongues clashing together. Vic's lips tasted of her strawberry lip gloss it made Adams cheeks redden he had never met any one like Vic she was bubbly funny and he love spending time with her. He she never cared about what people thought about her. They pulled apart breathing heavily.

"Yes" whispered Vic 

Adam looked up in shock 

"what" 

"yes Adam Barton i would love to be your girlfriend". 

Adam grabbed Vic into a cuddle and swung her round. kissing her cheeks her head and last her pink plump lips. Robert broke their embrace.

"hate to spoil your fun guys but we need to go Aaron's waiting outside for us". Robert said walking away.

"be right out" Vic said. 

"Vic i need to ask you something". 

"yeah Vic said". 

"what that boy Daniel done, it was worse than Robert said to Aaron was it". 

Vic gulped "

"lets go we dont want to be late". she said ignoring Adams question completely. 

then Adam knew it was so much worse but he was not going to say anything to Aaron. Vic would tell Adam in her own time. 

They approached Cody's party. Vic and Adam walked hand in hand up to the big white door and entered the house. The inside was massive Vic and Adam made their way towards the kitchen to get the drinks while Aaron and Robert walked in behind them. the party was in full swing and the drinks were all flowing. Adam and Vic had disappeared somewhere else in the house while Aaron stayed beside Robert. they were both sitting on the couch drinking and laughing. they were both tipsy Aaron was more drunk than Robert. Robert got up and made his way towards the kitchen to get more drinks. He felt a breath on his neck. Scared to turn around he closed his eyes the breath got closer to Roberts ear. 

"Did you miss me". Robert gasped at the voice.

"Leave me alone Daniel".

"now now why dont we get out of here and i will show what a good time i can give you is". he whispered his breath smelt of beer and whisky.

Roberts breath caught in his throat. He gulped. Where was Aaron when you needed him. Robert pushed past Daniel and ran up the stairs to the toilet. He needed to get away. Aaron was sitting on the couch Robert had not returned so he got up off the seat and went to look for him. Aaron caught him that Daniel kid was back and by the looks of things Robert was frozen and scared. As Aaron was moving towards where they were he seen Robert run off towards the stairs up the stairs to the bathroom. He made his way towards Daniel who was now chatting up a blonde tapped him on the shoulder and punched him right in the nose then walked away towards where Robert had gone. The stairs were a spiral shape and as Aaron got to the top of the stairs he heard a sobbing coming from one of the doors. he knocked lightly.

"Robert are you in there".

There was silent then the clicking of the door unlocked and Robert appeared his eyes puffy and red. Aaron walked in then shut the door and locked it again. Robert sat on the edge of the bath hands on his face trying to even his breathing. Aaron gently placed his hand on Roberts shoulder and keeled down in front of him. Robert gently looked up.

"Iam so sorry i never meant to just run away then". Robert sobbed

"its fine rob" Aaron said "whats got you so scared". 

"i thought he was going to hurt me and i was scared" gasped Robert new tears falling 

Aaron grabbed rob into a hug "

its okay i would of never of let him do that to you".

Robert placed his head into Aaron's chest. Aaron stroked up and down his arm trying to soothe him. After Robert had calmed down he lifted his head up and looked in Aaron's deep pooled eyes. Aaron looked back at him and licked his lips. They were both looking at each others lips the tension in the room was thick. Aaron moved closer to robs mouth looked at his lips and grabbed his hand he stood them both up. They were both so close chests touching. it was like their skin was on fire and alive. Robert gently raised his arms towards Aaron's face and gently touched his cheek Aaron closed his and Roberts breath caught he looked so gorgeous and innocent. Aaron moved closer and placed his lips on Roberts for a split second, then pulled away to look at Robert. Roberts eyes were still closed so Aaron took it and plunged his lips back on Roberts. Robert Grabbed Aaron's face and deepened the kiss. Aaron moved his arms and wrapped them around Roberts waist. the kiss was feisty full of desperation. Aaron's tongue tangled with Roberts. Robert let out a low moan and Aaron pushed him against the door. Their lips still connected. Roberts tongue tasted of beer mixed with whisky that was driving Aaron mad. Aaron had never felt like this ever before. Robert made him feel like he was flying on air going higher and higher like he was a feather. Suddenly there was a bang on the door and they both jumped apart resting their foreheads together. They were breathing so heavily trying to catch their breaths straightening out their clothes and stepping back like nothing happened. Robert unlocked the door and walked out Aaron had disappeared.

What was that Robert thought to himself. Aaron must be gay no straight guy kisses another guy like that Robert thought walking towards the front door and out the door. He took a slow walk home thinking back to that kiss. The best fucking kiss Robert had ever experienced. He got to his front door and unlocked it Vic had texted him she was staying with Adam tonight and his mum and dad were in London for a farming convention with Andy and Katie. so Robert had the house to him self he grabbed a beer and sat down on his couch. The next thing there was banging at the door Robert got up and walked towards the door switching on every light. He opened it gently the sight before him shocked him. 

"Aaron".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will pick up exactly where it left off be prepared for explicit in the next chapter.


	5. The morning after a face from the past returns.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert talk about Roberts sexuality. Which leads to night both of them won't forget. A face from Roberts past returns and Aarons worst fears are brought out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I never updated yesterday I was So busy and lost track of time. I hope you guys like this chapter please give feedback and see if you's like the ways it going.

Robert moved aside to let Aaron in. Robert shut the door and froze for a second why was Aaron here at his house.

"Do u want a beer" Robert asked 

Aaron nodded his head and walked into the kitchen to get them beer his stomachs butterflies were flying everywhere he was feeling so nervous. He walked into the living room where Aaron was sitting on the couch playing with his hands. Robert handed him the beer and their hands touched for a split second but they both felt more alive than ever.

"How did you know you were gay and has there ever been a guy.". Aaron said quickly 

Robert was drinking his beer and chocked. Why was Aaron asking him this question.

" I knew I liked boys when I was 13 we were all playing truth and dare and I got dared to kiss my friend max. I did it as everyone else was doing it so I never found it weird so me and max kissed and as soon as my lips touched max I started getting this weird feeling in my stomach max was a good looking boy me and him done everything together but I knew I liked max more than I should of. I never let it affect me I just thought it was normal at the time. Then I met this girl Clara and we kissed and I felt so empty compared to my kiss with max. But I hid it as I never liked the thought of it and it was wrong. I carried on normally had a few girlfriends but when I was 16 my friend was having a party. I had all ready slept with one girl before and I felt nothing. At this party me and max got so drunk he came out when he was 15 and I admirred him for that. He was my proper first everything with a guy. Yeah I did sleep with him and it felt so much better more normal. At the party me and max that was the first time for both of us. It was so much more comfortable being with him I felt like my self like I could be me.Vic knew I was gay at 15 I broke down and told her so me and her both told mum and Andy they were so supportive but dad did not find out till later". Robert looked down at his bottle tears in his eyes.

Aaron placed his hand on Roberts shoulder. 

"how did he find out rob".

"Everyone was out and max and I were playing football on my Xbox in my room. I had just won the game". Robert gulped but carried on.

" we were messing around tickling each other dad never liked when max came round. He never liked him as he was gay. So max looked at me and I kissed him it was quick but max resumed the kiss. We never heard anyone come in and we were now both on my bed tops of and snogging we had all ready slept together and we were both so turned on we never heard dad coming into my room. He grabbed max off me and screamed at him to get out and never come back. I stuck up for myself told dad I was gay but he just beat me up and I never seen max after that day I don't know what happened I liked him so much and dad ruined that". Me and dad were never the same after that.

Aaron looked down why was he so jelous of max being Roberts first. Aaron reached out and grabbed Roberts and looked at him eyes locking.

"I think you are amazing". He said 

Robert looked into Aarons eyes leaned forward and placed his lips gently to Aarons. Aaron deepeened the kiss took Roberts beer bottle from his hand placed them both down on the white coffee table. The kiss quickly became heated and tougnes were tangling together. Aarons hand wondered underneath Roberts shirt slowly undoing the buttons and taking it off him throwing it on the living room floor. Their lips never leaving their breathing became heavier and the passion took over. Robert grabbers Aarons T-shirt pulled it over his head and threw it on the floor. Aaron started sucking and licking Roberts neck Roberts dick started rubbing against Aarons both thrusting together Robert grabbed Aarons belt and undone it pulled of his jeans with one sweep Aaron done the same both their eyes clouding over with lust. Next came off the boxers. Robert continued his assault on Aarons body while Aaron let out moans and groans that were making Roberts dick twicth. Robert rolled them over so Aaron was now below Robert. He took Aarons long hard shift into his mouth.

"Fuuccck" yelled out Aaron.

Robert sucked him like and ice lollly Aaron was wriggling below him. His hands were in roberts hair as he fucked into Roberts mouth. He grabbed him by the hair and pulled him towards his lips and smashed their lips together. The taste of his own pre cum on Roberts mouth was driving him crazy. Robert grabbed his jeans and took out a small bottle of lube squeezed some on his fingers and pushed one in to Aaron. Aaron had only ever slept with one boy before but Robert was making him feel like no one had ever made him feel before. Then Robert added another finger then a third.

"Fuck rob oh yeah rob". 

Robert placed his lips against Aarons ouckerd tight hole and licked Aaron's breath caught and he let out the most sexy moans Robert had ever heard. Robert place the head of his dick against Aarons hole while assaulting Aarons lips. Then he pushed in gently Aaron hissed at the feeling. Robert stopped until Aaron got use to his length. Then he thrust in and out all they could hear was the slapping of their skin and their moans and groans. Robert picked up his pace Aaron ran his nails along Roberts back the feeling he had was like nothing he ever experienced it felt so good the warmth of Roberts cock in his tight hole was driving him to and orgasim. He wrapped his legs around Roberts waist. Robert dove deeper and deeper hitting Aarons prostate every time.

"Oh my god Aaron you feel so good so tight"Robert brethed against Aarons cheek.

He smashed his lips to Aarons with one finally thrust he thrashed his head back as he came into Aaron emptying every last bit into him. He pulled out and bent down licking the come that was seeping out of Aarons hole.

Aaron gasped as Robert came inside him. He saw stars as he came after robert shooting his load all over Roberts chest . The feel of the hot liquid inside him was making him hard. Robert licked the liquid that was slowly seeping out of Aarons hole. Aaron had never slept with someone with out a condom but with Robert he felt safe enough to do so. He flipped Robert over on the couch so he was now below him. Roberts hands grabbed onto Aarons shoulders to steady himself they both were going to be feeling this in the morning it felt so good having Roberts load in him. He Smashed his lips to Roberts mouth as well as asulted his body with his tougne. He grabbed the bottle of lube as squirted some on to his fingers now it was his turn to make Robert feel good like Robert had done to him. 

He pushed his fingers into Roberts tight hole. Then a second then a third Robert froze at the feeling making him feel so fucking good. Aaron was by the far the best shag Robert had ever had he grabbed Aarons hair and pulled him towards his lips and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. Aaron took out his fingers and pushed his head gently into Roberts hole he gasped and the noise that Aaron made  
Drove Robert so fucking mad them sounds Aaron made had Robert nearly orgamsiming. He pushed full way into Robert and he hissed Aaron waited till Robert was ready them carried on thrusting in and out.

"You feel so fucking tight rob, feel so fucking good".

The sweat was dripping off them Roberts legs went around Aarons waist and his hand scratched at Aarons back. Deffinatley going to be feeling this tomorrow. The thrusts were getting faster and faster then with a shout of Roberts name Aaron came inside him. His head hit the arm of the couch Aarons head thrushed back eyes rolling into the back of his head when they came down from their high Aaron placed he face in between Roberts cheeks and licked every last bit of cum that was slowling making its way out of robs hole up. They both lay there naked and breathing heavily. 

"Oh my fuckimg god Aaron that was so fucking good".

"I am right Aaron said with a grin". 

He climbed on top of rob and their lips met. They both slowly made their way to robs room taking their clothes in case someone came in.

The next morning 

Aaron woke up and he was right the feeling of last night came back the fact that he had Robert cum in him was making him hard again. He could still feel him and his arse was on fire it felt so good. Suddenly reality hit last night just proved to Aaron he was gay. He rushed up out of the bed careful to not wake up rob grabbed his clothes placed them on looked at Robert and smiled sadly. He could not stay here this was too much he was falling in love with Robert and that could not happen. 

Aaron ran home upstairs and Into the shower he could not hurt Robert. That's what scared Aaron the most as when people get to close to him he will eventually hurt them he could not do that to robert. He lay on his bed thinking about everything that happened last night he needed a plan to try and avoid Robert this could not happen again.

Robert 

Robert woke up the feeling he had was the best feeling like he was on top of the world. He looked next to him but Aaron was gone. Robert slowly got up and changed he sat oh his bed Aaron had just left him like he was nothing. This hurt more than everything ever could after what he told Aaron last night he just gets up and leaves. Robert tried to phone him but no answer. He just left it made himself food and watched friends. Vic came home a while later. Told Robert what happened with her an Adam. He was trying to listen but all his thoughts consumed of Aaron. Suddenly he felt a push Vic was sitting g with her arms crossed looking at him funny.

"What" 

"What the fuck is that" she said pointing to his neck 

"Shit I never knew he would leave a mark". 

"Who". 

"No one you know Vic"

"Okay you dirty little minx".

They both laughed and watched friends for the rest of the day.

Aaron 

Adam came and seen him later that night. They both spoke about a heap of shit then suddenly in walked this tall dark haired smartly stranger. They both looked up.

"I wounder who that was".

"No clue" mate said adam

"What's that fucking thing".

Aaron looked up.

"What are you talking about". 

"That thing on your neck".

"Fuck I never thought rob would mark me".

"What the fuck you mean, did you sleep with Robert last night". Adam said

"Shut the fuck up Adam, I dont want the whole pub knowing my business". 

"Sorry" Adam whispered 

"Yeah okay Robert and I did sleep together last night".

Adam gasped and slapped him on the shoulder.

"Well done make getting some".

"Adam this is not just any guy I am fucking falling for the him".

Adam looked and smiled.

"I know" was all Adam said.

School 

 

It had been two weeks since Aaron and Robert had slept together. Adam was now always sitting with Vic and Robert and this new guy Fred who was seeing Olivia Adams sister who was also now attending the college. They all sat together Aaron was still sitting with Cody Robert had not spoken or tried to speak to Aaron since last Wednesday they were both in football practice together. Robert had tried to speak to Aaron but he had ignored him and made up every excuse to be busy. Aaron could tell Robert was becoming increasingly annoyed at him. But he could not let Robert grow any closer to him. It scared him to think that someone could actually like him and Aaron hated the fact Robert had given up but it was all down to him he was the one that would not talk to him. Adam and Aaron now were not really speaking. They were talking and Adam had mentioned how Aaron should grow some balls and come out but Aaron snapped and punched. It was getting harder to try and hide it with his growing attraction to robert sugden.

Robert 

Aaron had not spoke to Robert since the inccedent. I had been two weeks and Robert had tried to speak to Aaron last Wednesday but he was having none of it. Robert was getting sick and tired of it so he decided to just leave Aaron alone and move on. It was hard and his thoughts were still consuming of the other boy. He could not do anything about it if Aaron wanted that then that's what he was going to get. Robert like Aaron he more than liked Aaron he was falling in love with him each day it was getting hard to keep it a secret but Vic and Adam knew everything. Adam and Aaron had a fight about a bunch of shit adam never really went Into detail so now they were all sitting together. Adam,Vic,Fred and Adams sister holly. Fred a d Holly just moved away from Adams dad and were now here with them. Robert got on with all of them. It was good.lunch times were fun and Robert and vic were growing more and more confotable. 

 

Aaron

It was the afternoon class a class that Aaron was in with Robert they sat near each other but Robert swapped seats with Leah. Aaron never really knew her all that she was an ex of Cody and he broke her heart. Towards the back so they were no longer together. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and in walked the principle with the dark haired smartly dressed boy from the pub two weeks ago. Wouder who he was Aaron thought. He turned towards Robert who's head was in his comic book he looked so innocent and it made Aarons heart leap he missed Robert he did. Maybe it was time to come out he thought. That were suddenly interrupted by the teacher.

”class I would like you to meet our new student Max Summers". 

Aaron looked up max why did that name ring a bell. Then suddenly light bulb moment went off in Aarons head. No it could not be Aarons eyes went wide and his heart crashed down to earth his breathing sped up. He looked round and the look on Roberts face proved his worst fears.

"Robert"

Robert looked up and clicked. That can't be oh my god it was. 

"Max".

Aarons eyes watered Roberts first guy he was ever with the one he liked first had waltzed in to the classroom and Robert looked so happy to see him. 

Was this going to be the one person that was going to get to see Robert naked again get to kiss those lips Aaron could not think straight. Gasped at the thought.

Was he gonna loses Robert even before he had him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit so max has returned but is it to get Robert back or is it because he has another reason.


	6. Jealousy makes us do brave things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aarons jealousy over Robert and max grows more and more which pushes him to do something he never thought he would do. Robert reveals his dark secret to Aaron, Adam and Vic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter up hope you guys enjoy it .This chapter has some bulling in and a dark end but not to dark.If you don't like reading about rape the next few chapters may be hard for you. So you can skip them. 

It had been a week since Max had returned and the green eyed monster was growing on Aaron more and more. Max had started sitting with them and Robert and him were always laughing and sitting so close to each other. Aarons head was spinning that should be him making Robert laugh, making Robert smile instead it was Max doing it all. It was becoming harder and harder to hold in all this jealousy he was feeling. He could not sit in the luch hall with them. Could not stop his eyes burning into Roberts head. Ocasonally Robert would look up and their eyes would meet for a split second but Robert would always turn away and look down at his food. It was breaking Aarons heart. Adam and Aaron were back on good terms but he was still with Vic and Robert and holly most the time. Adam had left the football team due to a fight with Cody and decided enough was enough. 

It was a chilly afternoon and it was time for football practice. Robert walked into the changing room with a smile on his face. Aaron looked up from where he was and his breath caught Robert looked so happy and so at ease. Was this Max's doing. Aaron looked at Robert. Robert moved and his eyes met Aarons. It was just them two and Aaron could not take the silence anymore.

"How have you been"he asked Robert 

Roberts eyes widen and he spoke 

"I guess I am okay how are you".

"Me too".

More silence 

"I am sorry if I upset you after that night" Aaron said.

"Its fine don't worry about it" Robert interuptted 

"Thanks".

"Why did you do it Aaron"

Aaron looked away from Robert he could see he had hurt him. Roberts eyes were glazing over. Aaron walked closer to him. His breath caught and went to Roberts ears.

"I panicked as I had never felt the way I did after that night Robert, I like you alot".

Aaron walked back away from Rob he was away to turn away when robert grabbed his wrist and spun him round. Eyes burning into each others eyes. Aaron gasped and Robert smashed their lips together. Aaron felt alive and grabbed Robert by the back of the neck and pulled him towards one of the changing room shower cupicules. Aaron shut the door and turned the lock they were breathing heavily. Roberts hands floated down to Aarons shorts and brushed over his cock Aaron's cock twiched and he could see he was getting hard. Roberts hands slipped in Aarons hands and grabbed his hard cock moving his hand up and down the shaft while Aaron and him carried on kissing. Roberts hand went around Aarons back and floated down to Aarons cheeks and squeezed. Aaron let out a breathy maon but Robert smashed his mouth to Aarons trying to stop Aarons moans coming out. Aarons shorts were slowly taken off a placed to the side while Roberts arms went to Aarons thighs. Roberts shorts came off too and Robert picked Aaron up while Aarons legs wrapped around Roberts waist. He slowly sank down outo Roberts hard throbbing cock. Moving up and down riding him quicker and qicker.

Suddenly the door opened they both gasped and stopped what they were doing stayed silent. 

"Dingle are you in here" boomed their coach

"Yeah just drying off as spilt something on me".

Roberts smiled wickedly while move back into aaron. Aaron bite his tougne to stop from moaning Robert was sucking on his neck silently.

"You have five minutes left to get your ass out on the field, have you seen sugden". 

"No" Aaron said while still moving onto Robert.

The door shut and the carried on until robert stilled and came inside aaron. They were both breathing heavily. Robert and Aarons lips met again in a tender kiss. He dropped Aaron down on the floor. Aaron looked up at him.

"Holy fucking shit that was so good". Aaron said 

"Yeah". Robert said 

They put their shorts back on and made them look like nothing had just happened between them in the college changing rooms.

"Aaron I like you a lot too but your not ready to come out and I don't want to force you. So I am not going to I am going away to meet max bye aaron" Robert said tears in his eyes.

With that Robert walked out not looking back now this hurt Aaron more than anything he had ever experienced. He walked out of the changing rooms he could still feel Roberts warm cum in him and he felt amazing. Could he really do this could he really come out to everyone he did not want to loose Robert. The rest of the day went slow and he was walking out of college. When he seen max and Robert laughing and joking. Aarons heart broke and the jealousy consumed him. He stormed past them bumping into them purposley.

"Shit sorry boys" Aaron said bitterly.

Vic and Adam 

Vic and Adam witnessed the exchange with Robert and max. Adam looked at Vic and Vic looked back.

"What's going on there"

Adam shrugged but never looked at Vic. Adam knew something and Vic was going to find out. They walked back to Adams hand and hand. Adam made them tea and the ate silently. 

"Adam" vix said 

"What". He asked 

"I need to tell you something"

Adam looked up.

"What"

"I think Robert slept with someone after Cody's party". 

Adam looked up and gulped. Vics plan was working. So she pushed more.

"I think it was max"

"No I don't think so". Adam said before realizing what he had just said 

"Well they look close so maybe it was oh my god they would make such a cute couple" she boasted 

Adam looked up at her. Aaron had confinded in him about how much he liked Robert he could not let his girlfriend try and machmakeing skills.

"I am going to set them up" Vic said pushing.

"No" Adam said quickly 

Vic looked up she was not stupid she knew it was Aaron he had slept with but she wanted to pressure adam. Suddenly the doorbell went. Adam took and deep breath and thanked whomever it was for the interruption. He got up and opened the door. On the other side of the door was I nervous aaron. Aaron opened his mouth to speak.

"I think I am in love with Robert". Aaron said 

They both turned round and heard a gasp. Adam looked at Aaron with sorrow in his eyes. Aaron shrugged.

"Hi vic".

"I knew it, I knew you and him slept together". 

They all walked into the house and aaron told them how it happened and that it happend again he told them everything. They both listened to him every word he said.

"What are you going to do" said Adam 

"I really don't know".

"Maybe you should follow your heart Aaron do what you think is best". Said vic .

Adam and Aaron both nodded Vic always was the voice of reason. Aaron thought back to everything that had happened. He wanted Robert so much there was no denying that. Was he ready to tell everyone who he was. He did not have a clue what to do.

Later that night he was sitting in the pub with Vic, Adam, Chas,Cain,moria,Jason,paddy,and rhona. He looked at all them. They were all laughing and joking he felt like he needed to do it now. No backing down. He cleared his throat and everyone turned to him. He took a deep breath.

"I am gay". 

The words came rushing out his mouth he looked at everyone's faces. Chas was smiling and nodding her head and Jason was holding her hand also smiling. C  
Vic and Adam were smiling like Cheshire cats. Moira smiled sweetly and placed he hand over Aarons cain shrugged his shoulders like he always did Rhona got up and hugged him then paddy patted him on the back.

"I know". Paddy said 

Everyone looked at him. He looked at Aaron. 

"You were never good at hiding things from me aaron". Paddy smiled.

"We are all so proud of you Aaron but what's brought this on". 

Adam looked around and down at his hands. They all looked him he looked at Adam and Vic and they nodded their heads. Vic mothed tell them.

"I think I am in love with this guy".

Cain looked up and broke the silence.

"This would int happen to be sugden would it".

Aaron looked down and nodded. 

"Yeah it is him". He said quietly 

"I think I ruined it though. I could not come out and now his ex is back and making him happier than I have ever seen him".

They all looked at him with sorrow. Vic interrupted. 

"Aaron he is in love with you". 

Aaron looked up at her. She nodded. Suddenly the door opened and in walked max and Robert laughing. The froze and looked at everyone.  
Roberts eyes met Aarons and Aaron smiled that smile that Robert loved to see on his face. Aaron stood up and walked up to Robert grabbed his head and smashed his lips to roberts. Robert froze for a moment then suddenly grabbed Aaron and kissed him back Aaron pulled away looking around at everyone smiling as they all had smiles on their face. 

"I want you Robert Jacob Sugden".

Robert smiled and answered Aaron with another kiss. 

"I want you too Aaron Dingle". 

Max and everyone were wearing smiles on their faces. While Robert and Aaron got lost in ecahother.

The next day at school.

Aaron could not stop smiling he was so happy he had finally got what he wanted since he arrived on the village  
Everyone knew about them after last night. School was gonna be a different story.

The school day started good with them texting each other during school and class which somethings they were saying was not appropriate. Lunch time came and that's when everything changed. Robert was walking towards the table when Cody got up and stopped in front of him.

"Hey faggot a little birdy told me you like it when people have turns of making you feel good is that right".

Roberts throat caught who had he been speaking to. 

"He also told me that you like it when you are held down and can't move hmm" Cody said touching Roberts hands

He was being patronising aaron looked up towards them.

Robert started breathing heavily and panting no he could not have a panic attack where was everyone when you needed them. Cody moved his hand down towards Roberts front breathing against his neck. Robert dropped his tray with a smash. He could not breathe. Aaron looked up and moved as fast as he could towards robert he witnessed his boyfreind fall to the floor with Cody and his mates surrounding him. 

suddenly Aaron was in front of him kneeling he must of fell to the floor as Aaron was kneeling down in front of him while trying to calm him. Placing his hands on Roberts face. 

"Just breathe for me rob". 

Robert looked up at Aaron while trying to calm down.

"Everyone move the fuck out of the fucking road". Adam screamed. 

Moving towards Vic who was scared for her brother he had not had a panic attack since he had told her about the incident it broke her heart. When Robert told Vic what happened she could not speak she wanted to kill someone. Her own brother had been keeping that sick secret to himself for months he had to deal with it on his own for months. When he finally broke down and told her they were at the doctors. He asked her to go with him for moral support scared of what could happen. After they had been he was so glad but everything became over whelming and he broke and told her every sick detail of what had happened. She had never seen him so vunruble. He got better but it took him a while and now he could be back to square one blocking everything out locking himself away she was not going to let her brother do that again he needed all the support he needed. Or he could do what he tried to again and that scared the shit out of Vic.

The dean let Aaron Robert Vic and Adam go home for the rest of the day. All four of them went back to Adams as everyone was out. Robert never spoke for ages they were all just waiting then suddenly they were all sitting drinking and Robert came out with what his secret was.

"I was raped repidily one night by Daniel and some of his friends".

They all gasped at once shocked at what Robert had just told them tears in each of their eyes..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow so Roberts told his seceret the next chapter will go into detail about what happened that night hope you guys are enjoying it so far.


	7. That night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is going into detail about what happened to Robert so it will be a flashback mostly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been a while I have been so busy this chapter is what happened to Robert that night hope you enjoy it. It will mostly be Roberts point of view. The end may be upsetting for some people.

They all stared at Robert tears in their eyes. Robert looked at the floor took a deep breath and told them all what happened that horrible night.

That night 

Robert woke up and looked around his bedroom. He heard Vic screaming over the phone. He pulled the pillow over his head and sank back into his mattress. Everyone had found out Robert was gay thanks to the big mouth that was Vic's boyfriend. Who had told the most popular boy daniel. Who had miscalled Robert names and isolated him form everyone spreading rumours. Vic had planned a party at theirs for her 18th birthday. Robert was not looking forward to it at all. He got up and walked through to the kitchen. Jack and Sarah were just leaving and Andy and Katie left to go on holiday last week. They said bye to their paretnts.

 

The party 

The party was in full swing when Robert got home from shopping he walked upstairs to his room got changed then went down to the party what could possibly go wrong he was just going to get a drink he thought to himself. Vic approached him and spoke to him for a while more people kept on coming in and the room started spinning so Robert walked outside to get some air. He heard noise coming from their garage and walked over. All of a sudden he heard a noise from behind him.

"Well well if it is not the faggot". 

Robert squeezed his eyes shut.

"What do you want daniel". He said 

"Nothing much just why would you want to be at a party spreading your gayness around". Daniel snapped 

"This is my house or have you forgot that". Robert turned round to look at Daniel. 

Daniel walked closer and and leaned into Roberts ears. Robert felt his breath against his ears.

"Now you are gonna come with us and we are gonna show you exactly how worthless you actually are". 

Robert tried to walk away but he felt a strong arm wrap around his bicep and then another going around his other arm. Robert gasped trying to get free. He was surrounded by Daniel and three other of his calones.

"Get the fuck off me". Screamed Robert earning him and punch in the face. He fell to the floor and then there was a kick then another punch then blackness.

When Robert regained consciousness he looked around he was in a dusty cellar pure black. He tried to move then the door burst open.

"Nice of you to join us again sugden". 

Robert looked up. Stood in front of him was Daniel and his friends. With smiles on their faces that made Robert feel physically sick.

"What the fuck am I doing here".

"You are going to let us do whatever we want to do to beat the gay out of you".

This alarmed Robert and Daniels voice was sick and twisted. Daniel walked over and placed a tablet into Roberts mouth then forced him to drink. Robert shook his head trying to get them away. But nothing was working.

"Swallow". Daniel said so he did 

Daniel then placed his hands over Roberts chest and pushed him back against the wall. The other two grabbed Roberts hands and tied them up behind him. The last one grabbed Robert and turned him round so his face was squashed into the wall. Roberts breath hitched he tried to wriggle but he hurt all over. They walked over. The first guy took his own trousers down and grabbed Roberts hips. Robert struggled then the guy hit him over the head and he fell to the floor. They held his hands above his head tears were poring out Roberts out at the pain suddenly the first guy smashed his hips into Robert. The pain shot through Robert the guy moved in and out roughly his hole was on fire. Then after the guy had finished he threw away the condom to the side. Robert tried again to move but he was pinned down. He heard the other guy pull up his trousers. The second was just as painful as the first. Robert was trying to move but nothing he was getting punched and the pain was sore he knew he was never going to get free and just lay there and let the third guy take him as he was. They were shouting out calling him names while the each had a few rounds of sex taking most his slef respect with them. Robert felt nothing. They all left apart from daniel. Robert could feel himself closing his eyes then he felt a body on top of him. Daniel sucked on Roberts ear licking.

"Now I am going to make you feel like the dirty little slut that you are". 

Robert knew this was going to be the worst one he never expected it to be as bad as it was. Every other person had used a condom but Daniel wanted Robert to feel it feel the pain the rawness the hate that he had for him. He turned round to face Robert. Took off the rest of Roberts clothes and leaned down and kissed him. Tougne forcing its way in Roberts mouth Robert could not breath he felt sick but stayed still he knew he was not going to win. Then Daniel stroked Robert breathing in his ear. Roberts dick started twitching this could not be happening his body was responding to Daniels sick touch. Robert felt disgusting why was his body reacting like this. Without warning Daniel sank onto Roberts dick and rode him so roughly.

"Look at you getting worked up you slut I am going to make you come and then you are going to lick it all up". 

Robert gasped and bite on his lips the tears were not stopping. What was his body doing. Daniel moved off off robert and strocked him over and over until Robert could not hold it in any longer her came all over Daniels hand. He felt disgusting and worthless he had done what Daniel wanted him to. Daniel forced his hands into Roberts mouth.

"Lick.it all.up you slut".

So Robert did. Daniel then turned Robert over so his butt was in the air and thrust into Robert so hard and raw again and again the pain was shocking more than Robert had ever felt before. Robert knew Daniel was close to his orgasim and he hoped Daniel pulled out but Daniel kept thrusting harder and harder and maoning until his orgasim hit and Robert felt Daniels load shooting inside him. Robert felt sick he had that sick twisted bastards come inside him he had never had sex without a condom he was waiting for the right guy but now daniel had took that away from him. He was alive physically but dead inside. 

"So good sugden". Daniel gasped as he pulled out and put his trousers back on. Walked out leaving Robert completely broken and feeling nothing and empty. After a while Robert got placed his finger over his hole the pain was sore and he could feel daniels come inside him. He placed all his clothes back on and walked like a zombie home the pain was so sore. When he got home he ran upstairs to the bathroom locked the door and showered. Blood was coming out of him he could tell he had been bleeding and he scrubbed to get clean but nothing. He got hard and came for Daniel that made him feel sick so.sick what the fuck had he done. 

After a month Robert eventually decided to come out his room. He had locked himself away apart from eating and getting drink. But he was a gohst of his former self and was not going to.school.at all. Vic was starting to suspect something it was not till they went to the doctors where Robert went to get tested which came back that he was clean and was fine. That night Vic caught Robert crying and went to speak to her brother that's when he told Vic what happened to him. She was so supportive and was there for him that's who helped get back to a former version of himself the one that made him smile and supported him. Even stood by him when he refused to tell the police.

The present day 

After Robert had told them all Aaron grabbed his hand. Adam cuddled into Vic. They were all silent then Robert excused himself and went to the toilets. He looked in the cupboards till he found sleeping pills he grabbed them out. Telling them had all brought it back full force. He looked at the pills and put on the tap he grabbed a hand full and put them in his hand he looked back at the mirror and the refelction made him feel sick. How could anyone love someone as messed up as Robert. He took out his phone and looked at the picture which was him and Aaron Adam and Vic all making a funny face to the camera. He smiled and the tears started falling. 

With one last look at the picture he said 

"I am so sorry I am weak and I love you all".

Aarons POV 

As Aaron watched Robert walk up the stairs he looked at Vic she was not telling them something. 

"Vic why do you look so sacred". 

Vic looked up and gulped. She looked at Adam then Aaron tears started falling.

"What is it babe" said Adam 

Aaron was getting really worried now he looked at Vic gulping hoping she was going to say something.

"Robert he tried to kill himself after he told me". She gasped out. 

Aarons eyes went wide he got up off the floor and ran up the stairs banging on the bathroom door. Vic and Adam went after him. The door was locked he kicked it open and gasped at the sight that he saw

”oh my god rob"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that happened what do you guys think and what sight beholds Aaron and Adam and Vic. Hope it is making sense


	8. Mistakes and secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Aaron and Vic help Robert deal with it and someone makes a mistake but who. Someone finds out something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally sorry guys it has been so long I have been so busy getting stuff ready hope yous like it.

Aaron ran over to Robert in the bathroom and spun him around. Robert looked at him tears streaming down his face. Vic grabbed his hand and tipped it over so the pills fell into the toilet and flushed. Adam stood gobsmacked.

"What the fuck mate" Adam said 

Robert stared at them all then put his head down. 

"I just want this pain to stop. I am so weak and you guys will be so much better without me".

They all looked at each other and then Aaron grabbed hold of Roberts face. 

"You are not broken you are you and I need you in my life Robert. Everything changed when you walked into that pub I could not take my eyes off you. I am so happy that I am with you and I would be lost without you please don't talk about yourself.like that we all love and care for you".

Tears were coming full force from everyone's eyes. Robert looked at Aaron and Aaron grabbed him and hugged him. Roberts sobbes could be heard it was so quiet he and Aaron both fell to the marble bathroom floor both crying and holding on for dear life. Vic and Adam walked away and left them.

Vic and Adam in the kitchen 

Vic looked at Adam and sat down slowly. Not too sure what to do they both stayed quiet then Vic broke.

"I.....should...of......been....there......for.....him" she sobbed 

Adam hurried round and took Vic's tiny from in his 6ft one and hugged her she sobbed and sobbed. Adam had never seen her or Robert so broken his tears weere filling up again seeing his girlfriend so broken. 

"Me you and Aaron we are going to help the old rob come back Vic we are".

Vic looked up at Adam eyes locking on each other.

"I love you so much adam".

Adam gasped it was the first time she had ever said that to him. His smile was weary but it was there he had never felt like this for someone. He knew he loved Vic but he was scared but she had said the words he was wanting to hear his insides were grinning so widley.

"I love you Vic". He smiled and kissed her them both taking that moment to just forget what had happened even if it was only for a few minutes.

Aaron and Robert in the bathroom 

Vic and Adam had just left and Robert was still in Aarons arms tears we still coming but they both were calming each other down. Robert looked up at Aaron and said

"I am so sorry".

"You don't need to say that Robert you have done nothing wrong".

Robert looked at Aaron and placed his hand on his cheek and all so slowly placed his lips on Aarons. 

"Thank you I don't know if o can do this without you and Vic and even adam".

"We are always going to be here for you we will help you Robert if you let us".

Robert nodded. And smiled a little bit which caused Aarons heart to flutter. He knew no that he loved Robert and he was going to prove that.

"I think I am going to talk to someone". Robert said quietly.

Aaron grabbed his hand and pulled him up. They walked downstairs and Vic and Adam pulled apart. The silence in the room was defining. 

"I think I am going to go and talk to Gina again". Robert said fiddling with Aarons hand.

"Therapist Gina". Vic asked quietly 

Robert nodded and picked up his phone and texted Gina.

"She can book me in today as she has just had a cancellation". Robert said more to Aaron than anyone.

"Do you need anyone with you mate" asked Adam 

"No I need to do this on my own". 

Aaron looked up at Robert and smiled he hugged him and kissed him.

"I am so proud of you Robert I hope you know that". 

Robert smiled and nodded he gave Aaron one last kiss before he walked out the door. Adam and Vic looked at Aaron. He smiled at them then walked out.

Vic and Adam 

"Is he gonna be okay" asked Vic 

"I am no to sure" Adam replied 

"I am so glad Roberts doing this" Vic smiled 

Hugging into Adam. 

"How about me and you go and get a bite to eat". Adam said.

Vic nodded 

"Good idea I am starving". She smiled a little 

Aaron 

Aaron walked slowly back to the pub repeating in his head what Robert had told him. How could someone do that to someone Aaron was fuming. He was not looking where he was going when he banged into max.

"Shit sorry" mumbled max 

"Your Roberts boyfriend Aaron is it". 

Aaron nodded. 

"Why do you look so sad" asked max 

Arron turned and said "just tired been a long night" and it had been a long night. 

Robert was going to overdose and that scared Aaron shitless. They walked in silence back to the pub. 

"Fancy a few drinks". Aaron spoke 

"Yeah I do actually" said max eyes twinkling.

Robert

After he had spoken to Gina he was feeling better and all he wanted to do was be with Aaron so that's where he headed. He texted Vic asking where Adam and her were. She told him and said that Aaron was at the pub so that's where Robert headed.

Vic and Adam 

Vic and Adam were having a good date night she looked at a Adam and started shaking. She was gonna have to tell him soon. Yesterday morning Vic had went to get a check up. She had not been feeling well for a while and they done tests she was so shocked with what they told her. What would happen if Adam found out would he still want to be with her all this over thinking was getting too much. She could feel the tears filling up her eyes. She ran.

"Vic are you okay". She heard Adam call 

She kept on running she needed to find Robert and ask him what he thought about his baby sister being pregnant what was his reaction going to be.

Aaron and max at the bar 

It had been a few and they were casually laughing and becoming more confotable with max. Aaron was oblivious to the googly eyes max had been making at him all night he was a little buzzed from that beer he had been drinking. Max was growing closer and closer.

"How about we take these in the back I am so hungry" said Aaron.

Max nodded and they walked through the back a few moments later Robert walked in the pub. He smiled at Chas and her partner who were sitting with Cain and Moira and paddy and rhona. They all smiled back he walked over to Chas 

"Have you seen Aaron". 

Robert and Chas had started to speak and they both were happy that Aaron was with him everyone was. 

"He is in the back love". Chas had said.

Robert made his way round the back and opened the door. He was shocked with what he seen before him and gasped. 

Aaron and max in the back room 

Aaron grabbed a packet of crisps and sat next to max and carried on their convo. It had been a few minatues max could not take his eyes off Aaron he leaned forward and caught Aaron off guard he could see robert out of the corner of his eye smashed his lips to aarons. Aaron had no idea what to do he was to late as he turned and seen Robert there staring at them tears streaming down his face. Robert never stayed long and slammed the door running for his life.

"What the fuck". He yelled at max wiping his mouth. 

"Don't pretend you never wanted this Aaron" max said. Aaron suddenly pushed him back.

"I am with Robert and I am fucking in love with him". 

Aaron never had the chance to register what he had said before getting ready to run after robert but a livid Adam was there . Who must of seen Robert and came to see aaron. 

"What the fuck have you done Aaron".

Max left without a word but Adam punched him.

"That's for Robert". He said 

He looked at Aaron shook his head and left Aaron standing all alone what the fuck had he done. The tears fell and Aaron brokedown.

Vic and Robert 

Robert ran tears running down his fave home. He kicked off his shoes and went upstairs. Why would they do that to him he had just told Aaron his biggest secret well one of them the other was he was in love with him. He heard the front door open and shut. His sisters voice could be heard. 

"Up here vic". Robert called 

She walked into her brothers room and lay down next to him. She could tell he had been crying but she left it until she had told her secret. 

"Robert I need to tell you something". 

"Okay" said Robert 

She looked at him tears were filling up her eyes.

"I went to the doctor yesterday cause you k ow how I have not been feeling well". She said 

Robert nodded un be known to them Adam was outside the door as Vic had given him a house key and texted him that she was at home. He climbed up the stairs stopped right outside Roberts room.

"Are you okay vic". Robert said 

She looked at him and shook her head now the tears started falling she could not stop them. 

"I am pregnant". 

Robert gasped. Adam froze but then pushed open the bedroom door tears falling from his eyes.

"Oh my fucking god". 

"Adam" Vic said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me.


	9. The truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reaction to Vic's confession and Aaron tries to get Robert back but will it work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again here's the 9th chapter

"Your pregnant" Adam said 

Vic looked up tears falling from her eyes that locked on Adams.

" I am so sorry Adam I was going to tell you but I got so scared you would leave me or not want anything to do with me". 

Adams tears started falling and Vic got up and walked over to him and grabbed him in a hug both of them clinging on for dear life. Robert cleared his throat. 

"I am happy for you Vic but what the fuck I thought you's were being carefull. Your both still at college what are you planning to do and what are you going to tell mum and dad". Robert said 

Vic moved back from Adam and went over to Robert. Took his hand and looked straight at her big brother. 

"I know its going to change but I need to tell you both something". 

Adam and Robert looked at each other. Vic cleared her throat.

"I have been pregnant before". 

They both gasped and Adam went to sit next to her on the bed with Robert. 

"It was when I was sixteen I never knew who to tell so I kept it a secret. I am not going to tell you who the dad would have been as there is no point anymore he had no clue. I decided to get rid of it so I had an abortion". Vic said gasping for air.

Robert grabbed her hand tighter tears filling up his eyes. 

"I am so sorry I should have noticed instead of being so wrapped up in myself". Robert cried. 

Adam stayed silent then walked out of Roberts room. 

"Adam where are you going please don't leave me". Vuc got up after him. 

He walked down the stairs. Vic and Robert were fast on his heels. He placed his hand on the door turned round and said. 

"Give me some space please I need space". Then he was gone.

Vic turned towards Robert and fell into him and broke down.

"I can't loose Adam rob I need him I love him so much what if he does not want me anymore". Vic cried 

Robert stroked his sisters head and hugged her tight.

"You won't loose him vic he needs space just give him that". 

Adam and Aaron the pub 

Adam walked in and straight into the back. Aaron heard someone.

"Robert is that you". He asked 

When he never got a reply he got up and turned round.

"Adam mate are you okay".

Adam burst out crying. Aaron walked towards him and hugged his best friend. 

"What's wrong mate". He said 

"Its vic". 

Aaron nodded 

"She is pregnant". 

"Oh my fucking god, how did that happen asked Aaron".

Adam looked up at him. 

"Do I have to give you a lesson on sex education". joked adam 

Aaron looked at him and smiled . 

"What are you going to do". 

"I am not leaving her Aaron I love her to much and I want to be there for her which is more than I can say about you and rob".

Aaron looked down at his hands. Tears falling he felt empty without Robert. All he wanted to do was run after him why had max even done that. 

"It was a mistake he kissed me when he saw Robert I pushed him away, but Robert seen, oh my god what if he does not want me anymore Adam what am I going to do.

Adam looked up and they both took a seat next to each other. Silence filled the room as well as sniffles and coughs from aaron. 

"Mate you need to fight for him get him to listen to you be strong and go after him Aaron. He adores you and he is a mess. Check us both fighting for sugdens eh wrapped up in a brother and sister. He loves ya Aaron, do you love him". Adam laughed.

Aaron looked at Adam tears now blurring his eyes again. He gulped and nodded his head.

"Let's go get our siblings". Adam laughed.

Vic and Robert at home 

After about half an hour to an hour Vic had calmed down and now her and Robert were in the kitchen at the breakfast bar having a cup of tea. Silence filled the room and you could hear the tinyest pin drop.

Vic broke the silence "what's up big bro you have been so quiet, is everything okay are you sure you okay with me being pregnant".

Robert looked up and smiled "sis its fine I am happy for you it's just I walked in on Aaron and max kissing".

Vic looked up a confused expression on her face. Trying to piece together why Aaron would do that to her brother. It could not be could it. Earlier Vic had overheard max on the phone saying he had a plan to get Robert for himself to someone but who. Vic shook the thoughts away and put her attention back on her brother.

"Vic are you okay you kinda tuned out on me there am I that boring Robert laughed".

"Fuck no oh god no sorry, baby brain she laughed. Suddenly her laughing died down. Concern laced Roberts face as Vic was looking behind him shocked.

"Vic are you okay". 

No answer Robert was starting to get scared and turned round to see who Vic was looking at. 

"Shit Andy and Katie " Robert said 

They both stood behind eyes on Vic and andy was livid. You could tell. Vic looked scared and tears were filling up her eyes. Katie placed her perfect manicured fingers on Andy's arm trying to calm him down. 

"What the fuck do you mean baby brain Vic. Boomed Andy's voice. 

Vic gulped and Robert went to stand next to her pulling her into him being the supportive big brother. 

"Is someone going to tell me what the fuck is going on!". Andy shouted.

Vic looked at robert for support he nodded his head and stayed next to her. 

"Please a Andy don't flip out but I am pregnant". 

"What the actually fuck you fucking knew rob and your fine with this she is ruining her life if she has this baby".

"Yeah I fucking knew and its her choice if she wants to keep the baby Andy and I am going to support her like a proper uncle should".

Katie stood in silence looking at Andy and trying to calm him down.

Aaron and Adam 

They were both walking laughing and joking with each other they reached the front door then heard shouting. It was Andy then another voice.

"That's Robert and Andy shouting". 

"Shit Andy must know".

They both ran through the door and stopped at the sight Andy had shoved Katie's hand away and he was pinning Robert against the fridge. Aarons protective mode kicked in and he ran towards Andy grabbing him off Robert and throwing him to the floor. 

"What the fuck Aaron is it ". Andy said 

"Leave him the fuck alone now". 

Andy looked at Aaron gobsmacked. Robert walked over to Aaron and looked at him daggers then started to walk away". 

"I love you Robert please don't leave me". 

Robert froze Vic and Adam who was now beside her both gasped and Katie and Andy looked on shocked. 

"How can you say that when you were snogging max". 

"He came onto me he seen you and that's when he done it I pushed him away rob". Aaron said walking over towards Robert. 

Their eyes locked and the tension was so thick. Robert wanted to fogive him and just hold him but could he believe Aaron or was he lying. He looked in Aarons sea blue eyes and then he saw he was telling the truth. 

"I love you to Aaron so much". 

They both smiled and Aaron closed the gap between them with a kiss it started off slow but quickly becoming desperate Aaron grabbed Roberts waist and Robert grabbed the back of his head suddenly there was a clear of a throat that interrupted them.

"Katie let's go". 

"Andy". Vic called out 

But Andy just walked away with Katie in tow she gave them all a little smile and then they were gone. Vic started crying. Adam hugged her so tight.

"No matter what babe I will always be here for you and that baby, I love you so much Vic".

Vic looked up at him and kissed him. 

"I love you to Adam thank you for not leaving me".

"Never".

"Right so your pregnant". Aaron said 

Vic nodded yeah and then they all moved into the living room. The conversation was flowing nicley. They had all ordered pizza and now were all laughing and joking suddenly Vic froze.

"Vic are you okay". Adam asked 

"Oh my fucking god how could I have been so stupid". Vic said 

"What's going on Vic". Said Robert 

She looked up at them "I need to tell you's something".

They all stayed silent.

"The guy I slept with who got me pregnant it was". 

She looked at Robert 

"I am so sorry Robert I never knew he was like that its just hit me, Aaron was right max seen you when he kissed Aaron that's why he done it but he was put up to it by the dick that got me pregnant".

"Who" the boys said 

"It was Daniel he put max up to do it to hurt you Robert he is going after you until you have no one so he can make his next move". She said 

"What the fuck is that move". Aaron yelled 

"To take Robert away from everyone for himself". 

"So your saying Daniel is trying to get to me why". 

"He is obsessed with you Robert he wants you all to him self has done since you came out that's why he had all them pictures on his phone he thought sleeping with me would work but it never as I got rid of the baby. That's why max targeted aaron. 

She looked at Robert he was shaking Aaron was so angry. 

So your saying max and Daniel are working together so Daniel can get his own hands on Robert". Adam said 

Vic looked at Adam 

"Its worse than that he is wanting Robert to himself but he is going to try everything in his power to target anyone who stands in his way".

"Why". Robert whispered 

"He is mentally unstable rob he is a phyco  
and your his target. 

They all gasped 

 

"We need a plan". Aaron said suddenly the doorbell went they all froze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you Guys think and if I should carry on.


	10. The shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the doorbell rung now for who was at the door be warned major cliffhanger at the end and please don't hate me for it, not got a lot of chapters to go I have cut it down as I have seriously got writes block and I am a bit pissed but hope you do like it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg sorry it has been so long with what's going on with the actual storyline I took a break I am still hating this storyline just want them together. but I am back with a new chapter hope it's okay

They all looked at each other Adam walked over to vic and grabbed her round the waist, Robert walked forward towards the door with Aaron a few steps behind him, his heart was beating out his chest he took a deep breath and placed his shaking hand on the cold steel handle then opened the door.

"Evening sir we are looking for a Robert sugden". 

Robet looked at them then looked at Aaron two police officers stood there in front of them. 

"Yeah that's me what's happened" replied Robert

"We have a report of a Daniel smith he has gone missing he was taken into police custody this morning for rape and he had your number on his phone. The first police officer said.

Aaron stepped forward "you better come in" he said Robert stood at the door in silence and moved past to let the police officers in.

They all sat down in the living room the awkward silence was a killer. Adam spoke first

"Whats this got to do with Robert they were not friends".

"We know sorry what's the rest of your names asked the second police officer".

"Adam Barton this is my girlfriend Victoria Sugden".

"I am Aaron dingle and Roberts my boyfriend" Aaron interrupted eyes locking with Roberts. 

Robert looked up and made the smallest smile Aaron loved when he done that he looked so sweet and innocent and it made Aarons heart skip a beat. Their moment was interrupted when the second police officer cleared her throat. 

"We are glad you's are all together as we found Mr smiths phone, we don't know how to tell you this but it appears to us that Mr Smith has been following all four of yous and taking pictures and some of the ones of Robert are from what appears to be a view of inside Mr sugdens bedroom". 

"We also searched his home and found a collage of Robert in his room, he appears to of been following Robert around longer than all of you's but there were a range of collages of you'd all in his garage at home.

They all looked at each other and were speechless.

"What the fuck so you mean pictures of all of us" Aaron said.

"He seems to of taking an interest in you's all but especially robert , Mr smith has a history of mental health and it appears its not only you's that have been affected, he has a lot of targets but it appears out of each group he takes a liking to one and that one is Robert.

Robert grabbed Aarons hand in a death grip and would not let go. 

"You need to find him I am pregnant and I can't have too much stress on my baby". Vic finally said 

”we are doing the best we can we have the best people on the case and have sniff dogs and everything, I would advise all of yous to keep each other safe and don't walk anywhere on your own it is just a prtocal but he may be armed and he is dangerous" the first officer said.

"Okay" they all said at the same time

"We just thought we would let yous know thank you for your time and we will be in touch soon. 

And with that the two officers left the house.

"Omg what the fuck its all nu fault". Robert said 

"No stop it's not you did not know what he was capable of rob". Said Adam 

"I am so scared now said Vic's tiny little voice

"Me too but we need to all stick together now no one I mean no one on there own.

It started getting darker they all had some food and went up to bed Vic with Adam on the pull out bed in Roberts room and Robert and Aaron on the bed.

They all said their good nights and hugged.

 

4am 

Robet and Aaron jumped out of bed as they heard the creaking of steps and the front door opening.

"What the fuck I locked the door". Whispered Robert 

They never knew Daniel had a key cut a few weeks back he had managed to steal Vic's one to get copied without her noticing. 

They both walked down stairs startled by a lage bang Robert jumped and held onto Aaron. They slowly walked to the kitchen Aaron with a bat and Robert behind him. Suddenly they jumped when they heard Vic and Aaron coming downstairs, 

"Shhh said Aaron 

All four of them walked into the kitchen. Suddenly they froze at the sight that was in front of them.

"Daniel" Robert whispered 

"Hello beutiful" Daniel sneered 

He walked towards them but Adam and Aaron stood in front of the two siblings. 

"What a nice sight the two lovers protecting their partners". 

"What are you doing here" whispered Vic 

Daniel took a gun out of his bag and pointed it at all four of them 

"Sit". He yelled 

They all backed into the living room and sat down 

"Let's play a game shall we" Daniel said

They all looked at eachother. 

"Who should we start with hmm oh yeah Vic's baby daddy, you have to pick which one gets to die first apart from rob he is mine. 

Adam gulped and stood suddenly the front door opened Daniel got a shock and put the lights off then suddenly

BANG.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it and sorry please don't hate me who could of Daniel shot hmmm

**Author's Note:**

> Updates may be slow but not too slow


End file.
